The One That Wished
by Jasmine Dobson
Summary: Angel is only 16 when she gets wisked away by the doctor with her friend Mel and her boyfriend Thanos. Before long they run into one of the Doctor's old friends and tragedy strikes. A story about love, anger, hate, betrayal, and hope.


Nothing Unusual

My name is Angel, and I'm going to tell you a story. A story that reaches far beyond your imagination. A story of danger, of hope, loss, love and betrayal. But first, the boring, dry starting.

First off, I've got dark brown hair, nearly black, with blue eyes and I'm 16. I'm in grade 11 and secretly nerdy. I belong to a few fandoms; Homestuck, Torchwood, Star Trek, but most of all Doctor Who. The way my room is set up, there are two rooms with and arch way in the middle. The room on the right has its door painted like the TARDIS and when you open the door it's like stepping into the control room of the TARDIS. When you go through the arch way it's a different set up. First, there is a large crack, painted, going all around the room with a bright light looking like it's being emitted with little daleks, cyber men, the silence, even a few Judoons painted on it. I own a sonic screwdriver, that can light up when I press a button, but it doesn't work like the doctor's does.

It's Monday morning, and I jump out of bed to get ready for school. I straighten my hair and put it into braids, throw on a pair of skinny jeans, t-shirt, high tops and a leather jacket. I grab my book bag and head to the kitchen for something to eat, but settle for a breakfast drink. At 7:37 the bus goes past the house so I grab my bag, kiss my brother and mom goodbye then head down the driveway with my sister to wait for the bus. The bus picks us up and I gets friendly "hello" from my bus driver Pete. I sit across from my pal Alex as I do every morning, he takes out his earbuds and we start to talk.

"Morning Angel"

"Morning Alex"

"Guess what I did last night!"

"What?"

"Put a new dubstep song on YouTube. It already has over 2,000 views, a new record!"

"That's awesome! What's it called?"

"W.W.C.T., or When Wishes Come True."

He passes me an earbud, and 5 minutes later the song ends.

"Wow Alex I'm speechless. That's amazing. I love how it starts off really melodic with a steady drum beat in the background, four consecutive beats, on a loop, the entire time. Faint but still there. Then how it leads to the drop. When it hits the drop the melody speeds up a lot as if there is some sort of danger. Followed by a drop like an explosion, with sad, slower melodies to follow. Then it becomes motivational, and after a final drop it goes back to the melody from the beginning, happy and calming. Only this time, no drum beat. It was amazing and I loved it!"

" Glad you liked it so much. You know, if you listen to this at 11:06 at night, it'll be over at 11:11. If you make a wish, no matter what It'll come true"

"Sure Alex, when pigs fly."

This was just Alex pulling my leg, as usual. After a few more minutes of talking about each others' weekend, we slide apart and listen to our own music. I stare out my window, watching the clouds go by and barely notice that we've already gotten to the middle school. I watch out my window and wave to the crossing guard Angus, as I do every morning. As the bus pulls up to my school I get my backpack on, then the bus stops and I walk off the bus, saying goodbye to Pete.

"Good morning, Angel!"

"Oh, good morning, Mel!"

Mel is short for Melissa. Melissa is one of my best friends. She's the one who got me into Doctor Who. She's pretty tall (well, everyone is tall to me, I'm not even 5 feet yet), with long blond hair that glows in the sunlight, and pretty blue eyes. She wears glasses which really suit her.

"Sonic me!"

I pull out my sonic screwdriver and push the button and point it at her. We both laugh and I put my screwdriver away. As we make our way up to the breakfast program to grab some juice we make small talk, nothing major. The bell rings and we go to our classes.

"No Dave, no. You cannot have a diamond sword, I won't allow it"

We burst out laughing at my failure to be assertive in a game that I'm not even playing.

Dave is a pretty great friend of mine. He's pretty nerdy and it's great.

"Never say no to a Sky Lord"

"Ah, but Dave, I'm a Time Lord, which is better than a Sky Lord. I trump you, haha!"

We always joke around and talk in ways that my mom doesn't understand. It's the best. He's a great friend and I don't think I'd give him up for the world.

It's 10:00 and I decide to watch some Doctor Who. The 9th Doctor, the one who introduced me to the series. I watch intently, waiting to see what will happen next, even though I already know. Watching as the mannikins spring to life, terrorizing London. The episode ends and I click on the next episode, as it buffers I get my ipod and flip through the songs. I click on "newly added" and skip through the music as I go down to get a cup of water. I start listening to the song Alex showed me today on the bus. I usually add his songs as soon as I know about them. I glance at the clock, 11:07, I look at the iPod, exactlly a minute has passed with the song. 4 minutes left of the song, 4 minutes left till 11:11. I gulp down the rest of the water and head down to my room. It's 11:08 and I'm contemplating making a wish. I mean really, what harm could it do? 11:10 and the song is about to end. I look out my window and see a star that is tinted blue. The song ends, it's 11:11, and I quickly stare at the star, close my eyes, and wish, "I wish the Doctor was real." I look back up and the star is gone, and I laugh to myself.

"It'd never happen, not in a million years."

I change and get ready for bed. I hop in and watch the second episode before turning off my lights and going to sleep.


End file.
